Television programs are viewed by users throughout the world. Typically, television programs are transmitted or distributed to users' televisions where they are watched by the users, or sometimes stored on a recording medium and watched at a later time. This typical scenario for watching programs, however, can be problematic because it is very limiting for users. Programs are transmitted to and displayed on users' televisions with very little, if any, user reaction to the program being forwarded to others. The user simply selects a television program and watches the program.